Total Drama Revenge of the Island
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is the fourth season of''' Total Drama''' in the OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wikia Roleplay canon. Summary During Total Drama World Tour, Chris rented out Camp Wawanaka to a toxic waste disposal company, which used it as their main dump. By the time Chris bought it back for the new season, it was filled with bio-hazardous toxic waste, affecting the island and its inhabitants; making it more dangerous for a new generation. The NEW cast of thirteen is divided into two teams and must compete in many deadly, disgusting, and humiliating challenges. One by one, they are eliminated in a manner similar to the original season, but with a twist; when the bottom two is reached, the person whose name is called last is the one who is eliminated, and thus receives the last marshmallow, which is toxic. After the camper is eliminated, they are catapulted off the island in the Hurl of Shame. The last contestant standing is crowned the winner and receives the one million dollar prize and will be crowned king or queen of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Elimination The process of elimination in this season is somewhat similar to the one in Total Drama Island. However, while the elimination is still around the Campfire and the symbols of safety are still marshmallows, there is a twist: When the bottom two is reached, the person whose name is called next is the one who is "eliminated," not safe. Subsequently, that person must catch the final marshmallow; the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, which is toxic. Afterwards, they are seated in a massive catapult on the Dock called the Hurl of Shame and are launched out of the compeition. 1''In A Sting & A Zing, there was no elimination, but Dakota switched over to the Toxic Rats. '' Characters Thirteen new teenage contestants are in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show return as-well. *Geoff, Noah, Bridgette, Izzy, Harold, Lindsay, Katie, Gwen, Heather, Eva, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan and Leshawna have all appeared in two episodes while the rest of the original cast has only appeared in one episode. Episodes Trivia *This season features 13 brand new contestants. *The season finale is a two-part episode. *This is the first season to feature an Immunity Idol *This is the first season where the final 4 are all from the same team. *This is the first season to have a team switch. *This is the first season since Total Drama Island to have a quit. *This is the first season where previous contestants make cameo appearances. *This season has the smallest cast to date with 13. *Brick is the only contestant in this season's final 4 to not be in Total Drama SuperStars Staci Eliminated.png|Staci is the First Maggot and camper Elimianted Zoey Eliminated.PNG|Zoey is the First Rat to be voted off B Elimianted.png|B is the first Male to be eliminated Jo Eliminated.png|Jo in the Hurl of Shame Sam goes bybye.png|Sam in the Hurl of Shame Lightning Eliminated.png|Lightning is the last Person Eliminated before the merges Cameron Eliminated.png|Cameron is the First Person Voted off after the merges Mike eliminated.png|Mike is Eliminated at 6th place Dawn Eliminated.png|Dawn is the Last Mutant Maggot Eliminated due to the Toxic Rat's Alliance Scott idol.png|Scott uses his idol to save Anne Maria Dakota Eliminated.PNG|Which Meant Dakota took the hurl of Shame Solo Category:Content Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama Revenge of the Island Category:Our Total Drama Role Play Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Series 1